


Webber's Journey

by Parth



Category: Don't Starve - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parth/pseuds/Parth
Summary: This story follows Webber from when he got in the world, and until he got out.





	1. Journey Part 1 - The Old World

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is his backstory BEFORE he got in.  
> This is also my first fanfic, Have fun!

My name is Webber. This wasn't always my name, though. I used to be called William. But only my friends and family from the old world know this. (The old world is the world before he got teleported). This is my story .

I woke up at 6 AM, just like any other schoolday. I run down the stairs and happily greet my parents "Goodmorning mom!", "Hi dad!". My parents were lovely, they were always so kind and caring. They always made sure I was healthy and happy. "Good morning, Will!" my mom heartily replied. I sit down at the table, in front of me was a plate with bacon and eggs! My favourite. After I eat I have a bath, get dressed, and get ready for school.

I love all my friends. Or loved? I don't know anymore. Anyway, They were great. But, school also brought some bullies. I have a love for spiders, you see. Sometimes they'd tease me about it, but I can handle it. School is ok, I have some trouble with things like math and english, but science is always a joy! Half of the time I don't understand anything, but its still oh so fun!

I came home that night,but my parents... They were arguing, like they do alot. They're nice but they have alot of differences. I usually just try to stay out of this, but it still saddens me. Tonight though.. it was worse. They were yelling and throwing things around. I tried to stop it but they pushed me aside and shouted "STAY OUT OF THIS WILLIAM!". They were fighting for the rest of the night till finally my father stormed out of the house. That was... the last I saw of him.

But it gets worse

One day while walking home from school some of those bullies came. They came up to me and started spitting on me and grabbed my pet spider. They... killed him. I was shattered. That Tarantula meant so much to me. Spiders always seemed to understand me. I was stuck, crying and sobbing. Night was falling, but I didn't care. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"You don't seem very happy William.. do you need help?" I looked up and saw a talk stranger, wearing weird looking clothes. "M-mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers.." I tried to say without breaking either in fear or sadness. "Aww.. But what if I told you, I could bring your pet spider back? And even bring you to somewhere where there are lots of them?"

I don't know what I was thinking, but I didn't care. I hopelessly agreed then, black shadowy hands came from the ground and pulled me in.

Then, everything went black.


	2. Journey Part 2- Webber.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William... Or Webber?

"Say, pal. You don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes."  
That was the first thing I heard in this world.. I recognized it! It was the voice of the man who I was talking to before I blacked out. I open my eyes to see where I was.

I was near some sort of forest? I look around, scared. "Oh no mom is gonna kill me!" Then I saw it. I saw a huge egg like structure, covered in the white webbing of spiders. I approach it to see more, then I hear a loud hissing. Massive spiders started coming out! Some of those are probably my size. "H-hey there.." I said, nervous. Then I saw one get ready, and it jumped at me. I was swallowed whole.

But I was never digested. Our brains, mine and the spiders, it touched. We are one now. From then on, we were always together and never alone. The spiders also seemed to like me a bit more now.

I went around the area, I seemed to be on an island? Suddenly place got a lot dimmer, night was coming soon. I remember something my dad taught me, I hit some flint with some branches and make a campfire. The night was scary. I kept hearing scary things in the dark.. I was terrified and confused. "How will I get home?", "What is this place?", " is this spider still alive"? Suddenly, dawn came and it was bright again.

The spider side of me wasn't very active for the first few days. I spent them chopping trees with an axe I found, and collecting berries, carrots, and grass. Suddenly, a huge, weird Turkey-ish animal thing jumped out of a bush and made weird noises. I like to call them Turduckens. Suddenly, as if it was instinct, I ran after it with my axe, it felt almost natural to me, my spider side was alive. I guess this means it's "us" and "we" now. Things were ok for us for the first week or so, but not for long.

One day, we were just resting on a cliff when we heard something we'd never forget. It was growling. It sounded like it came from all directions. We got a spear we found and looked around. Suddenly, we saw them. Huge, dog-like animals, hounds I think they were called? Either way, we ran. We were terrified. Neither of us had seen anything like it. It wasn't alone either, there were at least 3. We looked behind us to see it slowing its pace.. We look ahead and saw another, it opened its mouth high and showed its massive teeth and brought it down. We reeled back but our arm got bit. It was painful, so painful. We shouted loud, and fell on the ground. Suddenly, the hound In front of us fell down, we saw its back. There was a sort of blow dart?

We tried running. Running far away from those beasts, but to no use. The pain.. It was too much.  
We were bleeding out, fast. We looked for our savior, the one who killed the hound. We saw a man, who despite being ruffled up still seemed like a gentleman, and a child with white eyes and yellow hair.   
"P-please... help" we blurt out before passing out.

____________________________________

P.S. I shall be updating this story every few days :)


	3. Journey Part 3 - Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webber meets someone friendly, and gets a little less lonely in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heloo! In case you're confused why Webber is switching from "I" and "We", He's the one writing this story from the future. (kinda like writing it down as a journal). He writes "I" if it's something only he, (William) would think, and "We" if it's something both William and the Spider would think/do

We woke up beside a warm fire during a chill night. We sit up, dazed and confused. "Wh-where are we..."   
"You're at our camp" we hear a voice say.  
We look around to see that gentleman we saw from earlier.   
"Get some rest, you've had a rough time." He added  
"We can't rest.. we're too scared!"   
We trusted this stranger. Not only was he one of the only people we ve seen in weeks, he might've also been our savior.  
"Then let us talk, I barely know you"   
We looked at him and he gave us a kind and lighthearted man.  
"My.. no, our name is W-webber"  
"Wilson P. Higgsbury, at your service."  
He said, calmly.  
"N-nice to meet you Wilson"  
"Same goes for you, Webber"  
"Earlier.. We were attacked by some hounds.. We thought we were done for.."  
Wilson Grinned  
"I know, even took a big chunk out of you, but don't worry. I took care of your wound. It's good we found you, that hound would've ripped you apart."

"I thought.. I'm so young.. I mean... w-we..."   
I bursted into tears.  
We? Sorry, I don't think the spider would cry.. it's just me.  
We suddenly felt Wilson's arm's around us, as he hugged us.  
"Shh, it's okay.. You're safe now, I'll make sure you're safe and happy"  
He reminded me of my dad.  
We dozed off on his lap, I felt comfortable with him.

We woke up the next day, we always wake up at 6 Am sharp, although I'm not sure if the same time applies to this world.   
"W-wilson?"  
We looked around, but our companion was not in sight.   
"He's gone out"  
We turned around and saw the same yellow-haired girl as earlier  
"H-hey.. who are you?"

"Wendy." She spoke in a voice of a sad person, someone who'd lost something.  
"I-er we, are Webber"  
She perked her head up, however her face still had blank emotions.  
"We?"  
She asked  
"Er... it's long story"  
She looked down and kept fiddling with her rose.

I suddenly heard footsteps from behind me. We turn around to see Wilson! He's running home with what looks like meat from a turducken.  
"Hi Wilson!" We wave at our new friend  
Wilson hurriedly arrives.   
"Hello, Webber."   
Wilson always seemed like such a gentleman. He put the meat over the fire and sat beside us.   
We feel comfortable with Wilson.  
While he Cooks the meat, I rest my head on his shoulder.  
"So, Webber, mind telling us more about you?"  
Wilson asked me  
"We're Webber.. we're 11years old."  
I told them  
"We?"  
So I told them our story. How we ended up together.  
"That ought to be a scientific impossibility" I heard Wilson quietly mutter.  
We're sorry..." I didn't want him to feel bad..  
"Hmm? Oh no, its okay! If anything that's good!" He cheerily replied  
I also told them how I got into this world  
"Aww.. poor spider"  
I remembered my tarantula  
I remembered my parents   
All my friends..  
What will they think? Will they be sad?Will anyone miss me?  
All these made me sad.   
"Y-yeah.. he was really nice..."  
At that point, I started crying a bit  
Wilson looked at me with a comforting smile "Don't worry, we'll make sure you feel right at home here!" Said Wilson.

It has been weeks since we met the two, we've enjoyed their company greatly. Wilson was always nice, and Wendy seemed to be able to lighten up near us!  
We were just having a nice meal by the fire when we heard a sound that was awfully familiar. Growling.  
"H-hey, do you guys hear that?" we said, fear in our voice.   
"Yes, I do. Hounds."  
Wilson replied, he seemed alert but not scared.  
"Should we run?" I was scared  
"Dont worry, our walls will hold them off long enough for me to finish them with darts." He replied, calm.  
Then they came.  
More than last time, they attacked the walls whilst Wilson finished them one by one. Wendy still had her emotionless expression. I've always admired how she stays so calm.   
We then heard a crumbling sound.   
We turn around, the wall behind me was broken by a hound.  
We try to let out a scream, but we're paralyzed in fear. It runs towards me, we try desperately to shout something anything, nothing comes out.  
It rears up its massive mouth.  
We manage to let out a "Help!"  
"WEBBER!" I hear, I don't remember who it was. 

 

Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I know someone actually reads this, I'll update it alot more ;)


	4. Journey Part 4 - wha..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit... Awkward at the camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of WebberxWendy here ;)

We woke up to feel a chill on our body. We slowly flicker our eyes open, to see.. snow? We try to sit up and look around, but we could only see snow and the walls of our base. Suddenly, we felt something around us. It was the arms and hands of a small girl. Wendy? Wendy was hugging us! It's a bit embarrassing to say but we turned red a bit, (I hope she didn't see!)  
"Webber! Don't scare us like that again."  
She said. She had the sound of concern and fear in her voice, which was rare for a person like Wendy. Wilson must've noticed us turning red, because we could hear him from behind Wendy giggling.

"W-ha" 

We said, I didn't know what to say. Wendy of all people, was hugging us!  
She then let go of me, and continued to fiddle with her rose. She always had it.  
We turned around to have a better look of the situation, Wilson came up to us. He then started to wrap a bandage around our head.  
"Dont worry, I've numbened it, you won't feel anything." He said. We must've been hurt in the attack!  
"Th-thanks" We were still a bit shaken up.  
"There we go, you should be better soon." He said.  
We hugged Wilson. We don't know why, but it brought us comfort. Wilson hugged us back,  
"Dont do that again, alright? We thought we lost you.." Wilson said, which surprised us. I'm glad to see though that he cares about us still.

A few days pass and winter is here on full blast. We and Wilson usually go out for Firewood , Wendy usually just picks berries from their farm. One evening, it was a bit too cold for anyone to be out, so we bunkered in our small cottage that Wilson built. We sat in beside our fireplace.  
"Chilly night" Wilson mentioned  
"Yeah!" We replied. We figured it wouldn't be good if we were gloomy so we try to be as enthusiastic and happy as possible.

We settled down between our two friends, Wendy to the left, and Wilson to our right. We add another firewood log into the fire, it's cold.  
"So, Webber. How do you enjoy our company?" This actually surprised us, we thought it was obvious!  
"I love it more than anything! I love you guys!" Heh, we then enveloped the two in a biiig hug!  
"D'aww... well, rest assured, it's mutual buddy!" Wilson replied. I envy how calm and happy he is during these hard times.  
Wendy stayed quiet as usual, but that's ok! We stood up and skipped over to the crockpot and ice box, where we prepared meatballs for everyone.  
"I never knew you were such a good cook Webber!" Wilson told us.  
"My mom taught me how to!" We said, at least, the human part of us. I don't think spiders cook... maybe?  
Anyways, the day came and we heard a sort of.. strange sound. I don't know how to describe it but, it was strange.

With foresight, I can gladly tell you what it is. 

Deerclops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! sorry for the shorter chapter, I was busy at the time off writing.


	5. Journey Part 5 - ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deerclops is here.

"CLEAR THE CAMP!" Wilson shouted. We didn't know what this deerclops was, but if it scared Wilson it sure as heck scared us!   
We ran, Wendy right behind us. We looked back to see Wilson bravely fighting the giant beast who's steps shakes the ground around us.  
He was doing it, alright. But he was struggling. And We decided we've had enough of it.   
Sure, we might be young. Sure, we might be weak, and SURE we might be scaredy-cats. But we aren't going to stand and watch while, someone who is basically our father get's attacked by a beast!

"Stay here, Wendy" We told her. We didn't want her to get harmed! We didn't check to see if she stayed there. All we knew is that our friend is in trouble, and we had to help!   
The least we could do is distract the thing. 

"HEY! DEERCLOPS! OVER HERE!" We shouted as loud as we could. It wasn't enough. We threw a spear at it's head, It barely pierced it but it was enough. The beast reared its head at us.   
We saw it's eye. It glowed red, and we will tell you it is TERRIFYING. At least, when we first saw it.   
But there was no time to be scared, we were about to pick up the spear to attack it again when we heard wilson!  
"WEBBER?!? WHA- WHY- AGH! RUN! PLEASE!" This is the first time I heard wilson this... well, this.  
"WE'RE HELPING YOU, YOU BIG DUMMY!" I guess we were kinda annoyed that Wilson didn't want us, but we didn't care.   
Suddenly, the Deerclop's eyes glowed more, and a red, laser-ish beam came out and streaked on the ground in front of us. Fortunately, it missed. But that wasn't something I wanted to get hit by anyway. 

Wilson bravely swung his Dark sword at the beast, and he hit it! The beast roared and turned at Wilson. It was mad.   
The monster swung is gigantic claws at our friend, and he hit.   
Fortunately, he didn't kill him, but he was close.  
"NOOOOO!!" We screamed. This was terrible. Wilson, the person who took care for us, the one who is the reason we were still alive, is hurt,badly.

We were enraged. We swung violently and randomly at the monster, hoping to do anything, but to barely any effect. The monster's eyes glowed red  
We didn't see it in time.  
The laser comes out towards us.  
We prepare ourselves and close our eyes, this will hurt.

It's about to hit us now..

Suddenly, I get pushed aside, then I hear a shout of pain from a familiar voice.  
"Wendy!" Why?!? She didn't have to suffer for me!  
That was it. Fueled by both rage and determination, we strike the beast.  
It releases a sort of howl. The likes of which I haven't heard of ever before, but with that, the beast falls to the ground. 

 

The Deerclops was dead. But the fight isn't over yet, no.  
We rush over to Wendy, carry her on my back, and run over Wilson. He is by a tree patching himself up.  
We aren't afraid to admit that while running to him our eyes were tearing up.  
"Wilson!! Wendy, s-shes hurt!"  
Wilson looks at us, doesn't say anything, but picks Wendy off our shoulders and starts working to heal her of her wounds.

That was a scary fight. Fortunately, our base was ok.  
We felt something on our shoulder, though. We looked at at and felt it to see a massive, gaping wound. We must've been hit during the battle. But we decided not to tell anyone, Wilson didn't need another person to worry about.  
We head back to the base, where Wilson has brought Wendy to calm down. We see the two sat by the fire outside, resting.   
"Is Wendy alr-" We were interrupted by Wilson pulling us in to hug. We love him, a lot. ((Authors note: Webber is not gay))

"Don't do that again ok Webber? You could've gotten yourself killed!" We just smiled and hugged him back.

Things would get better now.


	6. Journey Part 6 - Different

A day passes and the snow does down a bit, but winter isn't over yet. Wendy wakes after being knocked out from yesterday.  
We run up go her and envelop her  
"Wendy! You big dum dum! You shouldn't have done that!" we say, happy that she's ok. she says nothing.  
"Now now Webber, be careful, she's still a bit weak."  
Wilson tells us.  
"Sorry..." We reply, we don't want her to be hurt.  
"Say, that was quite the fight yesterday, no?"  
Wilson comes and sits between us

We decide to lighten up the mood.

"Good thing We, the amazing Webber, were there to save the day!" We jokingly say  
To our surprise, Wendy comes in and says  
"My heroo" sarcastically, and does an exaggerated Swoon. we're glad she's ok.

Anyways, moving on.  
A few days pass, and we've notice somthing strange, with ourselves. Ever since we came here, I ( William) never liked killing things. Of course we still did to survive, but I hated it. However, ever since the develops incident, I've felt different about it. In fact, I used to hate killing rabbits but now I tolerate it. No, I **Enjoy killing them.**

So yeah, things have been going alright with us. In fact, this is probably the calmest part of our story. Wendy is... well the same, and Wilson is still hardworking and amazing. Winter is dying out now, only a few more days till it's done! We decided to take a walk around the camp. We skip out the door of our small cottage, and into the yard where the snow is thin and the sun is shining. A beautiful day! Trotting out the fence door, We reach the outside of our camp. We walk around our large stone walls. Wilson has really worked hard for these. Heck, they're huge! Although.. while walking around, We see something strange. It looks like a heart! But... weird. Either way, we decide to pick it up and bring it home. But we hide it from everyone. 

A few more days pass and finally, winter is over! Spring time, we think. It's day.... heck, we've forgotten. Anyways We needed silk, and would you believe us if we told you our beard (Yes we have a beard) was made of silk? But, we didn't want to get rid of it. 

"B-but.. We like our beard..." I complain  
"But we need it!" Wilson says  
"But we like it" we say  
"It's ours" we then curl up in a corner.  
Wilson then taps us,  
"Please"  
"Nggh fine" I sadly say . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make a longer chapter eventually


	7. Journey Part 7 - Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Webber is aware that someone is reading.

"WEBBER!"

":)"

\-----------------------------------------------

It was but a regular day in the wonderful world, that is Don't Starve  
not.

Wilson is out collecting Rocks and other shiny things, Wendy was sitting on a log, twiddling with her Rose. We wonder why it doesn't die?

We, however, were at a nearby pond Fishing! We never thought about it, but for some reason we like fish, alot. But thats not the point! What was the point? We don't remember.

Wilson comes home, sits down by the fire, and calls us in.  
"Alright kids, we need to talk"

uh oh!

We huddle down by the campfire, all three of us (or is it 4? I don't know)  
Then, Wilson starts talking

"We have a serious problem"  
His face got really dark and scary, Wilson never does this..  
"No one is acknowledging the fact that..."  
Being honest, we were quite scared.

"Webber is absolutely adorable!"  
What. 

Wilson then pulled us in for a big hug and we could hear Wendy giggling over at the side.  
"No we're nooooot!"  
"Yes you areeeeee!"

Y'know, We missed those days. The times when Wilson would joke around with us, when we would have fun and laugh.  
If only things went differently... 

But you don't know what we're talking about, don't worry you'll reach that part of our story eventually.  
Moving on, 

Wilson spun around and carried us in the air like we were a small child. Well, we admit we were one, maybe still are. Heh. Eventually, he sat us down on the log again and just placed his arm on our shoulders

"We're not cute.." We quietly mumbled  
We rested our head on Wilson, and closed our eyes.  
Things would get better now.

 

We wake up the next day, to a note left behind for us.  
We pick it up to read what it says, it's crudely written. Wilson really was a true scientist.

"  
To my two most precious friends;

I shall be leaving for now. Do not worry, for I shall return. (I hope). It truly pains me to leave you two, alone, to fend for yourself in this terrible, terrible, world. But it is what I must do. I am so sorry. I shall be gone for long, but I swear that I shall return. For now, you must survive on your own. Webber, I expect you to protect and care for Wendy. You've been with us for a long time, and I entrust you with her. You know how to fight, I know you're still so young. But neither of you two should be in this godforsaken world in the first place. Anyways, time is short and I must leave. Farewell my friend, I will see you soon.  
"

Why. Just when we thought things we're going to get better, THIS had to happen.  
We can't believe it happen so fast too. Just, one day, we wake up and BAM. gone. Nevertheless, he left us a task; take care of Wendy.

And that's exactly what we will do.  
We had to grow up, for Wilson, for Wendy.

The question was, could we do it?

We would soon find out.


End file.
